Pokemon Mystery dungeon: The dark red moon
by Reshiramluverfusion
Summary: No one likes a red moon. The red moon means all hell spreads, and darkness shall control all. But team Jitzu has got the world's back. They will not only save the world, but make a bond that stays forever. OC's are accepted. No rude or negative comments.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm starting another fanfic! It's a Pokémon mystery dungeon one! My character will accept 2 other ones to be with it, but for now, a Zorua named Liroru will be with mine. I thank Flygon Dracometeor for inspiring me! No rude comments, please!**

* * *

The night was restless. My partner and I ran across the pond. The moonlight glistened over the water. Tonight was beautiful, but it was also dangerous.

"Xinou, what are we to do now?" My partner asked me. The fog was so thick, I could barely see him.

"Run faster! They could catch us any moment!" I yelled, dashing like a mad ponyta. I paused, almost falling off the edge of a large cliff. Below us, a portal was there.

"We have to jump in "My partner said. Then, I saw a huge blob hurl at us. My partner pushed me.

"Noo!" I shouted, falling straight into the portal.

When I woke up, a Zorua was right beside me. I lifted my head, and to my surprise, it was sunny, and a grotto of trees surrounded the area.

"Are you okay? You just fell out of the sky!" The Zorua said, pointing at the clear blue sky. I jumped straight up. Why was the Zorua talking?

"Hey, It's not that easy for a Lillypup to get sacred" She sighed, sitting down.

"I'm not a Lillypup! I'm a human!" I said, walking to one of the puddles to check my reflection. I didn't see myself. Instead, I saw a Lillypup, gazing into the puddle.

"See? What did I tell you?" She said, walking towards me. I ran around, screamed, and cried. But I didn't return to normal.

"I'm Liroru. What's your name?" She asked me.

"I'm Xinou, but some people call me Xin" I said, regaining my strength. Then, I heard a cry of help.

"C'mon, let's go find out who that is!" She yelled, running off. I followed, noticing that I was a lot faster than normal. We stopped at a large cave. It read "Myotsis cave. Beware of the zubat!". Quickly, we both headed into the cave, without warning. The place was dark, but the light that emmited from the mushrooms lead us. Swarms of zubat attacked us.

"Foul play!" Liroru yelled, knocking all the zubat down at once. Then, I noticed she shapeshifted into a oshawott. She seemed tricky that way. When we got to the cry, a Foonguss was wrapped in an electrifying thread.

"It seems like a Galvantula was here," She said, tearing at the thread. Just then, a Krokorok and a Galvantula charged straight into me. I helplessly knocked over, covered in a ton of scars.

"Hey! Don't mess with our prey!" The Krokorok yelled, stepping on my back. Then, I bit his foot, making him scream in endless pain.

"Poison powder!" The foonguss said, sprinkling poisonous spores into both of the crook's eyes.

"Night daze!" Liroru yelled, knocking down both of the blinded Pokémon.

"Tackle!" I yelled, slamming all of my weight onto a rock. It knocked right out-of-place, and collapsed onto Krokorok and Galvantula.

"You idiot! You should have let me attack!" Galvantula yelled, slapping his partner.

"You!? You don't even know how to count!" Krokorok screamed back, scratching and clawing at his partner. When we got out, a Haxorus and a Druddigion were waiting for us.

"Did you guys stop those two twerps who tried to harm this foongus?" The haxorus asked, giving us an immobilizing look. We shook our heads yes.

"Please follow us, if you must. We need heroes like you!" The druddigion said, picking Liroru and I up, and walking up the hill. I noticed a village with music exploding out of every window, happiness spreading throughout the place, and friendly neighbors.

"_This is how it was like! How Geroduna city was like! Until those crooks came along"_ I thought, smiling at the Pokémon. When we got to the top of the village, we noticed some pokemon practicing battles, missions, and traditions. Druddigion and Haxorus dropped us gently, talking to the headmaster, who was a Sygilyph.

"So you two saved prince Foonguss?" The Sygilyph asked, picking up a light blue box, which looked rather heavy.

"Yes. We even fought a Krokorok and a Galvantula!" I said, high-fiving Liroru. Sygilyph looked shocked.

"You two deserve to be members! Please, join this guild. But first, decide a team name" He said, putting the box on the ground.

"How about team Jitzu?" Liroru asked me. I nodded. Sygilyph gave Liroru a poisonous purple-colored bow, and me a deep red scarf.

"For now on, you two are permanent members of this guild!" They all cheered, throwing ribbons and laughing.

"They sure were prepared..." Liroru and I said. At nighttime, we got a room that had a black dresser, two blue bunk beds, a TV, a bathroom, and a lifetime supply of rare candies. When we hopped into the beds, they felt as soft as a cloud.

"This is awesome! Thank you for making my dream come true! If I didn't meet you, I would have never become a hero!" She yelled, jumping up and down on her bed.

"Yeah. It was like destiny brought us here..." I said, staring out the window. Then, I thought I saw red and yellow eyes stare at us. I shook my head, and then turned off the light.

* * *

**Someone's P.O.V:**

"I hope Xinou realizes her powers," I said, running off. Like Xinou, I turned into a Pokémon. I turned into a Luxray. My vision, speed, and strength improved sharply. I was originally her partner, but team Skullblade altered the worlds we fell in. I managed to follow her, but Team Skullblade followed us, too. Then, my partner, a lucario named Polaris ran up to me.

"Did she see you?" He asked me as he ran to our hideout.

"Yes, but she was with a Zorua. They're guild members now," I explained, running quickly into my room. Since we're evolved Pokémon, we had to find the best place that would shield us, and keep our profile's low. They say that Luxray are pure evil, and Lucario can be sneaky, but we were not like that at all.

"Hi guys. Did you bring me food?" a Purrloin asked. We had to care for her, because one; she was my sister. And two; she was too weak to come with us. I opened the sack of pecha berries. We all ate, and afterwards, went to sleep in our beds. I don't know if Xinou would find me, or that strange team, but for now, I needed to stay inside.

* * *

**Okay. Now, here is the OC slip:**

**Name:**

**Pokémon:**

**Team:**

**Good or evil:**

**Personality:**

**Clothing (One thing, like a scarf or bow):**

**Please don't say anything negative about me or my stories. Remember, two OC's will be with team Jitzu. Bye for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mystery dungeon! We're back to the party.**

**Xinou: Well, technically, there is no party. The second thing is that you are trapped in a dream, and you are in danger.**

**Me: Seriously!?**

**Liroru: No, silly. She's just being a big bother. **

**Me: Oh. Well, back to what we're best at!**

"Wake up! We can't wait any longer!" A singsong-like voice said, banging pots and pans.

"Woah woah woah! I'm awake!" I shouted, falling off the bunk bed, and onto Liroru.

"Good morning" She said, sounding confused.

"Same to you" I said back. When we crawled down the vine that leads to the guild, we noticed other Pokémon in groups.

"Guild, attention!" Druddigion called. We all ran in the place we were told to. He explained rules to us.

"Now! Get started!" Haxorus yelled. Everyone left. When we were about to, we ran into a Minccino, a Riolu, a Jigglypuff, and a Zigzagoon.

"Sorry! Team Striker and I just have some things to do" The minccino said, standing back up.

"I'm Hex. This is Nexus, Kyle, and Lyrica" He said, shaking Liroru's paw.

"I'm Liroru. This is Xinou. We're team Jitzu" She said, smiling. After a long chat, they left. We ran over to the guild board.

"What should we do? Beat a bad guy? Save a town?" I said, looking at all of the letters. Then, I noticed a Charizard, who was fighting Haxorus.

"I'm all fired up!" He yelled, firing flames near Haxorus. She dodged, making the flames nearly burn the entire place.

"Well, I think it's better off if you join team Jitsu" Sygilyph said, trying to make a wisp of fire burn out. Then, charizard saw us.

"Are you team Jitsu? I'm Alistar, and I wanted to know if you'd let me be a member" He said, trying to talk briefly.

"No problem. How about you could be the team leader, but for a different color?" Liroru said.

"Different color?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Sygilyph told me. You could have a team, but divide it into 4 different sections, so you can have quadruple the work!" She said, doing her usual jumping up and down.

"That sounds awesome! How about I'm red jitsu's leader?" He asked me. It was up for me to decide.

"Okay," I said. "As long as you don't get into any trouble".

"Yay!" Al and Liroru screamed. Then, we decided a mission.

"I'm going to tragolia caverns so I can find the lost cleffa" Al said, waving goodbye, and grabbing his bag. We watched him go.

"Ours says to go to Dank bluff" Liroru said, Examinating the mission board some more.

"Okay. Let's head to the village for supplies" I said, grabbing the bag off of the pole Druddigion set it on. When we got out, the sign said, "Aquelessa Village". I noticed a lot of crowds, watching some Pokemon enter competitions in Flygon's stadium. Then, I noticed the shops. An audino had a nursery, a beartic was selling mission items, a darmanitain was storing money, and an emolga had a refreshing café.

"Where to first?" I asked her.

"Darmanitain, as always!" She said, running off.

"Welcome! How may I help you?" Darmanitain said. He sounded rather masculine.

"Two dozen Oran berries, please" I said, handing the money to him. He handed me a sack.

"Good luck on your mission!" He said, waving to us as we left.

"We will!" We called back. Then, an Eevee dashed into us.

"Quick! Can I join you? I saw you guys kick major butt, and I loved it!" The eevee said happily.

"Sure. You can be blue jitsu's leader" I said, handing her a member badge.

"Thanks. I'm off to kick some butt, now!' She said, running to the guild.

"Wait! What's your name?" Liroru asked her.

"Tally!" She hollered.

"Okay. Now it's time to go" I said, heading for dank deep bluff. Just as the name is, the place looked a bit creepy. Haunter taunted us as we came in. I noticed a snivy fighting a bunch of haunter.

"Back off!" She yelled, knocking each of them down.

"Are you okay!?" I asked, looking at the scars on her.

"No, I'm fine. I'm Jasmine. I need help reaching the final floor," She said, dusting herself off. "Can you guys help?".

"We'd be glad to!" Liroru said, using her flashlight to guide us. Then, a bunch of ghastly attacked us.

"Leaf blade!" Jasmine said, instantly killing it. More closed in on us.

"Bite!"I said, gnawing at their wispy bodies.

"Shadow ball!" Liroru said, knocking them down long enough for us to get to the final floor. I noticed a magnezone and a gigalith about to grab something. Jasmine used leaf blade, slicing the gigalith, and hurting him badly.

"Which one of you wise gals did that!?" Gigalith said, sounding rather enraged.

"I did! You got a problem?" Jasmine said, glaring at him. They backed away and fell, almost sitting on the valuable object.

"Get away from that!" I heard a voice say. I saw a Leafeon, Glaceon, Espeon, and a Ninetails.

"No not...Team Moonlight!" They both said, scrambling on their feet, and running off as if they were scared by the most powerful of all creatures. After taking the fragment to the guild and bringing team Moonlight,Tally, Al, Druddigion, and Haxorus cheered.

"Great job, guys! I couldn't be any prouder!" Haxorus said, giving us more items. All of us happily accepted them. Then, team moonlight returned to their rooms. When we got into our room, two doors were there, and another bed was in our room. Jasmine laid on her bed. Then, tally and Al came in.

"I'm so happy! We're all apart of your team!" Al said, hugging all of us at once.

"Yeah! Now we're going to be on top of our games!" Tally said, looking heroic. Then, Hex, Nexus, Kyle, and Lyrica came in.

"Hex has joined the team!" Lyrica said.

"How? I thought he was with you guys?" I said, puzzled.

"Nope. He's just our friend" Nexus said, smiling. After making Hex an official member, it was bedtime. Team striker left, Tally and Al went back into their rooms, and Jasmine, Hex, Liroru, and I went in our beds.

"Goodnight, everyone!" I heard tally say.

"Goodnight!" We all said back.

**Luxray's P.O.V.:**

"Alari, it's nighttime!" My sister said to me.

"Gelenga, I know. It's time for you to sleep, okay?" I said, tucking her in.

"mmm-hmm!" She warmly said, falling asleep. I sighed. Moonfire the umbreon and her friend, Shadowbolt the lucario were talking to Polaris.

"So, you think team Skullblade is trying to take over Tenor lake village?" he inquired to Moonfire. She shook her head no.

"It's not just that!" Moonfire yelled. "They're trying to destroy the place!"

"But prince foonguss lives there!" I said.

"Exactly. They want his power to rule kingdoms!" Shadowbolt said, trying to stay calm.

"This is completely absurd! They need to stop!" Polaris said, taking out his map.

"Where are we going now?" I asked him.

"To Terror lake village to warn the prince!" Moonfire said.

"But what about Gelenga?" I asked her.

"Aura can do it, right?" Shadowbolt said to the Eevee.

"Sure!" She said, looking happy, as usual. So, we got our bags ready, and headed off.

"Before you go, I think it's best if you and I stay with your sister" Polaris said.

"I know. After all, Moonfire and Shadowbolt are stealthier" I said.

"Then I'll go!" Aura said, grabbing her bag.

"Fine. But take these Revives, you'll need them" Polaris said, handing them to her. She hugged him.

"And good luck!" I yelled to them.

"Thanks, guys. We'll return victorious!" She said, running off with them.

**Yaaaaay! More sugar-high ness!**

**Liroru: Now, is that healthy?**

**Gelenga: No, that's not. And those are mine! *Snatches***

**Me: Grr!*Fights for candy***

**Aura: It appears that they will never share.**

**Hex: Well, she is hyper**

**Al: and she does get crazy**

**Me: quiet! No more craziness!**

**Review! Please don't say anything rude about me or my stories!**


	3. Chapter 3: Strange happenings

**Hello my dearest peoples! I'm soo sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I got caught up in a lot of work.**

**Liroru: Oh really? Like what?*sarcastiac***

**Yanyin(A.K.A, me): Homework, and some other crap. But that doesn't matter. Back to the story!**

**Xinou: *rolls eyes* yanyin does not own Pokémon, or anyone there.**

**Liroru: true, very true. Now, to the story mobile! *zip lines***

* * *

**Aura's P.O.V:**

As Shadowbolt, Moonfire, and I arrived at Terror lake village, we noticed havoc all over the place. Pokémon screaming in fright and crying, fire spreaded all over the place, even splatters and globs of blood.

"This just isn't right!" Moonfire growled. " Skullblade has got to be behind this!". We nodded. We all decided to split up, just in case if someone was still alive. While walking to one of the abandoned shops, I came across a larvesta and a volcarona. They both wore a knight helment with a red orange feather at the top. They had exploration marks on their hats, so I knew they were called here.

"Are you here to find the suspects, too?" The larvesta asked. "Or are you just another criminal?".

I shook my head no. "I'm here to stop the fiends who wrecked this place!"

"Then I guess we're allies." The volcarona said.

"I'm Vavoom, and the volcarona's name is volcano." He said, smiling. Before I could respond, an icy-cold beam nearly hit me. Luckily, shadowbolt was there to stop it.

"Damn it." A feminine voice said." I was sure I killed every fool here."

"Well, let's show these losers a true battle!" A ghost-like voice said. Moonfire blasted a dark pulse towards the ghostly one. I heard a thud.

"Who the hell are you!?" I asked firmly.

"We!?" A sly voice said. Then, they all instantly were surrounding us, as if they teleported.

"We're team Dark." A Jinx said. "I'm Diane, and the ghostly haunter is Nightmare, the strong one is Kyomi, and the brutal one is Twillight." They all closed in closer to us.

"Stay away!" Volcano snarled. He shot out a blast of fire, making Diane back away. But I noticed instead of going out, it kept spinning as if it was a spin top. I peered into the fiery tornado, and I saw Vavoom spinning around in it. He bumped into all of team dark, and then finished it off by blasting all of the remaining fire into their faces, making them blind for a quick second.

"Smoke bomb!" Moonfire said. She threw the bomb down, helping us escape quickly before we could all get injured.

* * *

**Xinou's P.O.V:**

The next morning, Hex, Jasmine, Liroru, and I went to Haxorus for our next job. She was standing next to druddigion.

"Well, someone's got up early!" She said, greeting us with a warm smile.

"We came here to complete our next task, ma'am." Jasmine said.

"Is that so?" Druddigion asked. "Then, I need you to go to enchanted springs with me."

"Why is that?" Hex inquired. "Isn't that place dangerous?"

"Not if you're with Haxorus and I!" He said, laughing a quick moment. After we got everything prepared for the trip, we headed to the spring. When we got to the entrance, I noticed flowers with all sorts of colors and fresh, crisp blue water.

"This must be the place!" Haxorus said, setting down her bag. She looked around the springs, to check if anyone was there. No one in sight. Then, she put a key into a rock (which strangely looked like a keyhole), and turned it. The rock rumbled.

"What the heck is going on?" I asked. My voice was all shaky because all of the rumbling. Then, a mystic light shone upon the springs.

"Liroru, can you help me?" she asked.

"Sure!" She gleefully said. Haxorus whispered something in her ear, which made her scream in excitement, then run up to the springs.

"I wonder what's going to happen." Jasmine said. Suddenly, Liroru glowed. I realized what was happening. Evolution. She went from a small fox, to a big, werewolf-like creature.

"That's…amazing!" I said. My eyes twinkled.

"You can only master this trick if you are at a certain level." Druddigion said.

"However, some require objects, such as stones." Haxorus said. The springs went dark. Then, a Pokémon slashed Haxorus and druddigion.

"Auugh!" They both howled in pain.

"No one does that!" Jasmine said. She used leaf blade on the foe, making it drop something. Then, he picked up Liroru, and ran off.

"Oh no!" She screamed. "Heeeelp!" Then, the springs regained its normal shade, but I noticed flowers torn up. I picked up the item, which was stained with blue stuff. It smelled like oran berries. It was a shiny stone.

"Liroru's…gone." Hex said, sounding a bit sad. Jasmine rushed over to Haxorus and Druddigion to heal their wounds. After examinating the springs, I knew what to do. I ran up to the pedestal, and started to flash a bright white. My fur felt longer, and I could feel power coursing into my very veins. When I was done, everyone looked stunned.

"You turned into a herdier!" Hex said.

'That doesn't matter!" I said. "Let's go and find Liroru!"

* * *

**Alari's P.O.V:**

I watched my sister curl up into a ball, huddled by the fireplace. I was glad she finally got sleep. Polaris took a nap, so I was lookout. Then, Moonfire, Aura, Shadowbolt, a larvesta, and a volcarona rushed in here and slammed the door shut. They locked it up, and barricaded it, too.

"What's going on?" I asked. They pointed at the door. I saw it thrash all sorts of ways.

"They followed you!?" I asked. This time, I sounded angry.

"No!" The volcarona said. "We defeated them, but they kept going after us!"

"Then, follow me!" Polaris said. I was surprised he woke up so quickly. We ran down the basement, and then I lifted up a flap, revealing a secret tunnel.

"Everyone, go down there, now!" He sternly said. We all rushed down there. We all pushed and shoved.

"Is everyone here?" I asked. Polaris turned on the lights. Everyone was there. Everyone except my sister!

"No!" I shouted. I ran up the basement and to the room she was at. A jinx was gripping her by her pink ribbon. She clenched her teddy bear tightly. I saw tears in her eyes.

"Let…her..Go!" I yelled. The Jinx chuckled.

"Or else what, feline?" She asked. I felt my blood boil. A fuse grew hotter and hotter until I couldn't take it anymore. I ran up to her, and bit her. She screamed, and then dropped my sister. I bit her again, this time using fire fang. She fell down, fainted.

"Come here, sis." I said. Scared, she cuddled up to me. I picked up her stuff, and then headed to the others. They were at the second base passage which was only known to us.

"We'll stay here for now." Moonfire said. "Until then, stay away from any harm." Passed out, I cuddled up to my sister, huffing badly because how afraid I was. Afraid I might lose my sister. Afraid I might not save this world. And most likely, afraid one of my dearest friends may die because of something stupid that was my fault.

* * *

**Yanyin: Strange yet dramatic, right?**

**Liroru: I'm a zoroark, and now I got captured!?**

**Yanyin: You'll see what happens.**

**Xinou: Give me a sneak peak!**

**Yanyin: No!**

**Xinou: *Puppy dog eyes***

***Al and Tally rush in***

**Al: Where was I at!?**

**Yanyin: You're the main character in the next chapter.**

**Al: oh. Ok!**

**So far:**

* * *

**Liroru: Zoroark**

**Female**

**Lv: 45**

**Moves: Foul play, shadow ball, night slash, shadow claw**

* * *

**Xinou: Herdier**

**Female**

**LV: 30**

**Moves: Tackle, bite, thunderbolt, take down**

* * *

**Also, I need to know if your character evolves or not. Other than that, review and be nice! **


End file.
